


Contact

by chokosnails



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, imagine a really drawn out game of gay chicken, its like that, rated t for teens who curse, soft repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokosnails/pseuds/chokosnails
Summary: “So.” Davíd adjusted his pillow. “You wanna talk about it?”





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> What's popping lads, I was so starved of content for this ship that I was driven to writing my own. I also wrote this in the hope that my boy David gets some fucking lines next season orz. This isn't beta'd so please feel free to point out any huge errors you see. Hope you like it!

“So.” Davíd adjusted his pillow. “You wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” Kyle asked. For someone who wanted to go into a career in law, he wasn’t too great an actor. Liar, sometimes, but at that moment Kyle’s attempt at an innocent and casual tone was lacking. Four out of ten, in Davíd’s opinion. “Is something on your mind?” What a question to ask now of all times. Yeah, something was on his mind. Quite a few fucking somethings swarming around in there. Any other time, Davíd would have suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. But in the darkness of Kyle’s bedroom, he did so freely. 

“Actually, yes, I was wondering if you knew what we were supposed to do for our science home work? I got stuck, like, halfway through.” Davíd said. 

“Oh – uh.” Kyle was caught off-guard. “Really?” Davíd snorted.

“No, dipshit. After everything that’s happened today, do you really think I’m gonna be worried about school?” Davíd turned on the bed to face Kyle, who kept his eyes on the ceiling. “What do you think I’m talking about?” Davíd saw Kyle’s hands clench his sheets. He didn’t want to make Kyle feel cornered or pressured, but Davíd was tired of them just dancing around each other. This had to happen sooner or later.

“Hmm…” Kyle hummed for a long moment and then clicked his tongue. “Hard, to say, really. What with, uh, the amount of things that happened. Could you be a little more specific?” Davíd could hear Kyle’s nervous smile, as if he was straining to keep his tone light and friendly. Davíd exhaled.

“Well, why don’t we start with how I ended up here? In your room, in your bed, when I was supposed to be home by nine.” Davíd said bluntly. He preferred sooner over later. Kyle cleared his throat. He did that a lot those days before he would say something, probably to prevent it from cracking.

“Right. That.” He said. 

\-------------

Davíd and Kyle had become closer over time since the Yelp incident. Soon the camaraderie they formed in their efforts against Cartman turned into a friendship independent of their shared hatred. Once they entered middle school, their almost perfectly aligned schedules led them to work on assignments together during and after school. Of course, this didn’t mean that they only hung out to get work done. Sometimes Davíd and Kyle would play video games or ride their bikes or go see a movie together, etc. 

More often than not, they would be accompanied by one or all members of Kyle’s group, and sometimes some of the other guys. Davíd didn’t usually mind this. The other kids at school were generally decent. Except, of course, Cartman, who could choke. It wasn’t that they all bothered him, really. He just wished he could have a little more one on one time with Kyle. He didn’t ask for much. And besides, Davíd suspected that Kyle felt the same. 

It’s easier to let loose and be yourself when you’re with another person, as opposed to a whole group. Especially when you get along great with that person. Probably more so when that person might happen to be your crush. 

Davíd knew he was into guys before he moved to South Park. He decided to keep that fun fact to himself all of elementary school after the Tweek and Craig thing. Middle school wasn’t a great place to be out, either, especially without the threat of P.C. Principal’s fists to keep homophobes from acting out. If anyone asked him, he’d tell. But not many people asked so only a few knew. 

Kyle was one of those few. Upon learning, he’d said that if anyone gave Davíd shit for it, to let him know so he could, quote, “Go Jersey on their ass.” The accent Kyle put on along with his raised fist got a laugh out of Davíd, as well as the hint of a fluttery feeling he didn’t pay any mind to at first. About a week later, when Kyle visited Davíd in his family’s restaurant, Davíd looked up from where he was bussing a table to see Kyle doing his math home work on a nearby table. His head rested on his hand and a stray curl fell between his eyes.

Davíd watched as Kyle tried to blow the strand out of the way with no success. Davíd chuckled a little and when Kyle noticed, he just kept stubbornly trying to move the hair without his hands as if to prove a point. ‘Kyle’s cute when he gets frustrated over little things like this.’ Davíd thought to himself. That statement coupled with Davíd’s sudden desire to tuck the hair back into Kyle’s hat himself made Davíd mutter, “Ah, fuck.” under his breath. And so the fluttery feeling was identified and properly dealt with from then on. 

And by “properly dealt with” Davíd meant “promptly ignored”. After he stayed up late to think that night, Davíd decided there were a handful of reasons to keep his crush to himself. For starters, he had this mental scene out of a nightmare where word gets out about his crush and he walks into school to find the halls covered with yaoi fanart of him and Kyle. And then Kyle swears he’ll never speak to him again and moves to Canada. And then Davíd gets hit by a bus. This would be the worst case scenario, but it’s certainly not unlikely for South Park. More realistically, if Davíd ever told Kyle, he’d probably let him down gently and their friendship wouldn’t be the same and they’d gradually become distant.

Davíd didn’t want to risk losing his best friend because of some stupid feelings. He thought his plan could work when, for a long while, he didn’t give himself away and his emotions didn’t catch him off guard. But a little over two months later, Davíd had some more serious doubts. One day, he and Kyle talked by their lockers about going to see Jurassic World together after school.

“Sounds good, dude. Who else is going?” Davíd asked.

“Just us two, I think. Kenny has work and Stan has a thing about reboots.” Davíd tried not to smile too wide but figured he did so anyway. So what if he really wanted to hang out with Kyle all by themselves? That’s how he felt before, it didn’t mean anything now, shut up. 

“Cool.” He said. His good mood was promptly squashed by the sound of Eric Cartman’s voice. How he sidled up to their lockers without them noticing, Davíd couldn’t say. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to see that crap anyway. The kid actors and the love interest are gonna bring the whole production down. Not to mention all the lame C.G.I.” He yawned.

“Well then it’s a good thing you weren’t invited to begin with.” Davíd said. Kyle snorted.

“Now, David,” Cartman pronounced his name incorrectly and with a superior tone that made Davíd’s blood boil. “Is that any way to be talking to your best customer? Without my business, your parents probably wouldn’t be able to afford to send you to school.” 

“Actually, with your business my parents have been able to get me a bike, a DS, and new chairs to replace the ones your fat ass ruined. So we do appreciate that.” Davíd returned with a sweet tone. That got a laugh out of Kyle and an offended sputter from Eric, so two wins. Eric flicked his eyes over to Kyle.

“Kyle, could you please get your boyfriend under control?” Eric said before he put his hand to the right of his mouth and stage-whispered, “He doesn’t seem to understand that his people can’t disrespect an American citizen like that in a public setting.” Davíd was afraid that if he said something, he might betray his feelings towards Cartman’s use of the word ‘boyfriend’, so he gritted his teeth and glared at Eric in silence. Kyle, however, rose to his defense immediately. 

“You don’t fucking talk to him like that, fat boy!” Kyle took one step toward Cartman and punctuated his sentences with hard pokes to his chest. “There’s nothing stopping him from kicking your ass if he feels like it. This isn’t fucking fourth grade anymore, got it?” Cartman tried to look aloof but Davíd could see him begin to sweat. In the time since fourth grade, Kyle had grown a few inches over the heads of many of his friends. He used the fact that he could tower over Eric like this if he wanted to watch him shuffle his feet, like he was now.

“Woah, Kyle, I’m super sorry. If I knew you were PMSing this much I wouldn’t have said anything regarding your Latin damsel who can’t seem to fight his own battles.” His obnoxious laugh was cut short when Kyle gave him a much harder poke, one that pushed Cartman back a few inches. Davíd’s eyebrows rose. 

“What did I just say?” Kyle glared at him. “Try talking shit about him again and just see what happens, asshole!” He gave Eric one last shove before he stepped back out of his personal space. Kyle stared him down until Eric turned around and walked away with his head low and an angry whimper in his voice. Kyle’s stance relaxed some after he was gone and disappeared entirely when he saw the way Davíd was staring at him. Kyle cleared his throat.

“Uh-”

“Wow.” Davíd breathed. Lucky for him, Kyle misinterpreted his tone and became embarrassed.

“Oh, god.” Kyle groaned. “That was a huge overreaction, wasn’t it? I didn’t mean to get that intense, man, sorry if that weirded you out.” Davíd shook his head quickly.

“No, no worries, he definitely had it coming. Um, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Davíd counted himself lucky that his brown skin didn’t show any blush on his face.

“I know that, but. Ugh, I don’t know. The shit he says has really been getting on my nerves lately.” Kyle rubbed his arm. 

“It wasn’t much worse than what he usually says. I’m sort of used to it by now.” Davíd pointed out. Kyle furrowed his brow.

“Just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean it’s okay. He shouldn’t be able to keep getting away with it, y’know? It’s about time I finally shut him up, anyway.” Kyle said. 

“And from that day on, Kyle Broflovski threatened physical harm on Eric Cartman every time he opened his fat mouth to keep the rest of us safe.” Davíd said in dramatic narrator voice. Kyle smiled.

“And his friend Davíd thanked him and complimented him on his bravery every time Kyle rescued him from a Cartman-induced migraine.” Kyle said and flashed him a shit-eating grin. 

“My hero.” Davíd deadpanned. They both laughed and Davíd was very much not thinking about what feelings Kyle’s words had evoked in him. He tugged on the collar of his shirt as they walked to their next class. This event stuck out in Davíd’s memory because it marked the day that his situation went from manageable to fucked. 

Afterwards, he became somewhat flustered whenever he saw Kyle get angry about something, even when, sometimes, he did overreact. Now the sight of his bared teeth and red face and raised shoulders made Davíd instinctively avert his eyes to avoid being caught staring. And as if whatever forces that controlled Davíd’s feelings wanted to watch him suffer more, he began to notice Kyle more than before. In the sense that Davíd became more in-tune with how Kyle was feeling based on verbal and physical ticks. The scrunch of his nose, the tilt of his smile, the gestures he used when he spoke. 

Worse still, Davíd came to find all of these insignificant details somehow endearing. This completely obliterated any hope he had that he would get over his crush soon. At the time, he wanted to bury his face in his pillow and scream his frustration out. Belonging to two minorities meant he tried to keep himself from accidentally falling into any stereotypes that would give people like Cartman more fuel to mock him.

And here he was, a gay guy who had a hopeless crush on his straight best friend. He felt so stupid. Davíd took some time to collect his thoughts one day after Kyle confronted him about his behavior.

“Dude, are you alright?” Kyle asked him while they were in the park. They had been playing basketball with Stan and Kenny, who were caught up in a separate conversation by the fountain. Davíd tried not to read into the concern in Kyle’s voice. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Davíd hoped his voice didn’t sound too tense. Kyle picked up the ball from the blacktop.

“Well, you seem a little… jumpy, lately? I don’t know if that’s the right word, but you’ve been talking less and you seem stressed. Is something wrong? Obviously, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Kyle added that as an afterthought and Davíd knew that Kyle must be pretty worried if he wasn’t going to hound him for answers. Davíd needed to come up with something that justified his actions without creating too huge a lie.

“Ah, this is awkward.” He let a bit of his nerves show to make it more believable. “It’s nothing big, I promise. It’s just, uh… puberty? I think?” Yeah, that checked out. He rolled with it. “Yeah, I’ve just been feeling a lot of, er, new emotions all at once recently and it’s been a little overwhelming, I guess.” True, but vague. Good. “I didn’t think anyone would notice.” Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Dude, of course we noticed. We’re your friends.” Kyle said it like it was a plain fact, even though Davíd doubted that anyone else besides Kyle would pay that much attention to his mood. It was sweet of him to worry, Davíd thought.

“Oh.” He said instead.

“And yeah, that is sort of an awkward topic, huh? I’m not sure how it’s affecting you, exactly, but if you need any real answers, you could ask the health teacher to explain things or just Google it. Or if you just wanna talk about it, I’m here.” He said this so simply. Davíd figured he shouldn’t read into that either. Kyle was a generally nice person. He was pretty sympathetic of others, so it only makes sense he’d offer to listen to his friend’s made up problem, right? Right.

“Oh, I don’t really know how to put it into words. I’m still adjusting to it, y’know?” He wiped sweat off his brow with his arm. “But thanks for the offer. And thanks for asking.” Kyle smiled.

“Of course, dude, anytime.” He turned and called out to the guys to let them know that time-out was over. He looked back to Davíd and, after a moment’s hesitation, put a hand on his shoulder for a light squeeze that he hoped was supportive. Davíd looked at Kyle’s hand and then back to Kyle. His smile had something in it that Davíd didn’t quite recognize. The part of his shoulder that Kyle touched felt distractingly warm the rest of the game.

Davíd was more careful after that. He stopped himself from letting his eyes dart around the room when he was with Kyle. He kept his muscles from tensing up whenever Kyle got particularly close to him. Davíd talked more with Kyle like he did before his mushier feelings developed. He was less nervous around Kyle, after some time. Eventually, he trusted himself enough to stop making up excuses as to why he couldn’t sleep over at Kyle’s. 

Davíd was so glad that things were back to normal. Well, almost. His pesky crush on Kyle stuck around, but it didn’t concern Davíd so much anymore. It didn’t knock his breath out of his chest or leave him a speechless mess or anything like that. But sometimes he still caught himself staring at Kyle for a few seconds too long, and he still laughed maybe a little more than necessary at something Kyle said, and he still had the faint desire to reach out and tuck a stray strand of hair back into Kyle’s hat. Davíd thought that if he kept this up, he could probably get over his feelings for Kyle in no time and finally get a crush on a guy he had a chance with. He was content to wait it out.

But then, not long after, his situation went from manageable to… confusing, to say the least. It started innocuously enough, as most things like this do. Davíd could actually think back to the day that it probably went into motion. During class, he asked Kyle if he could borrow an eraser. Kyle, without looking away from his work, plucked his purple eraser off his desk and handed it to Davíd.

Davíd reached over to take it with the hand he wasn’t writing with, and looked over when there was a slight delay in the transfer. Then he felt Kyle rest his closed hand on Davíd’s open palm. He sort of left it there for a bit, the minor pressure being the only indicator that their hands were touching at all. Finally, Kyle’s hand opened up and the eraser was in Davíd’s hand.

Davíd drew his hand back and looked at the eraser, then at Kyle. His eyes were still glued to his paper, his expression focused. That definitely lasted longer than it needed to. And involved more contact than it needed to. But Davíd knew the whole thing didn’t last longer than a moment, and he had work to do, so he dismissed it. He figured Kyle was just distracted and didn’t mean anything by it. In hindsight, Davíd thought he should have known better. Kyle didn’t often do things by accident.

Little moments like that kept on happening. With time, though, they weren’t as little as the eraser incident. Kyle kept on taking his time whenever he handed something to Davíd. Then it was more supportive squeezes on the shoulder, even when the context didn’t entirely warrant them. Then it was more playful elbowing when they ribbed on each other. Then it was more high fives and fist bumps. All of these things were pretty tame, but it was their frequency that tipped Davíd off to the fact that something was going on.

Up until then, Kyle had not been the most tactile person. The scale tipped from tame to questionably innocent one Friday during a basketball game in the park with the guys from Stan and Craig’s gangs. It was Kyle and Kenny against Stan and Davíd, with the others guys watching and cheering/booing. Cartman hadn’t come because he claimed to have hurt his elbow beyond repair, even though everyone else knew that he just didn’t want to lose spectacularly to Kyle, who was the best at basketball out of all of them. 

Case in point, he was singlehandedly scoring for his team and making fools out of Stan and Davíd when he dribbled circles around them. He shot Davíd triumphant little smirks every time he made a shot or zipped past him, which was infuriating, to say the least. They called the game once the sun was starting to set. Jimmy had kept track of the score, which only served to put salt in the wound.

“W-wow, guys, it’s twenty s-s-seven to ten. What a great ge-game.” Kyle whooped and pumped a fist in the air while Kenny got on the ground to do the worm, even though he contributed about four of those points. Stan and Davíd groaned and Davíd heard Craig boo from the sidelines. They went over to the edge of the court to get their water bottles and their back packs. When Davíd had started to bend over to pick his up, he heard a loud smack before he felt it on his ass. Eyes wide, he whirled around only to see Kyle with his own bottle in hand and a smile that was more mischievous than smug, like it was just a moment before. 

“Don’t feel too bad about it, dude. Maybe you’ll have better luck next time.”His smile could be heard in his words and then the mother fucker had the audacity to WINK at him before he picked up his bag. Davíd was too busy gaping at Kyle to hear Kenny take a running start to deliver a much louder slap to his ass that actually made him shout. Kenny’s giggles morphed into a yelp when Davíd took off his shoe and started chasing him with it. The other guys started laughing and Davíd heard Kyle laugh the loudest when he hurled the shoe and hit Kenny in the back of the head. 

Davíd left the park feeling hopped up on adrenalin and tingly and confused as all hell. He had never seen Kyle do that to another person after a game, not once. And, again, it wasn’t like it was all that weird or out of place, right? He didn’t play basketball much but he saw those kinds of slaps in movies and shows often enough. It all seemed so out of character for Kyle, who had smiled at him like he hadn’t sent Davíd’s head spinning. Davíd wondered that night if that was still considered a normal thing for a straight guy to do to his friend who he knew was gay.

It’s not the gayest thing he’s seen straight guys do with each other, but he had always referred to most of those guys as “straight” if they went out of their ways to perform any sort of suggestive or hands-on acts with other guys. But Kenny did it too, so maybe it was like a normal thing among them? But there was no way in hell Kenny was straight. He was probably just seizing what would probably his only chance to slap Davíd’s ass, if his passing comments about Davíd’s figure were any indication.

Did this mean Kyle was just straight or was he “straight”? Davíd groaned and put his head down on the table he was wiping. God damn him. 

Then the contact started to escalate. There were slaps on the ass whenever Davíd lost to Kyle, which was every time they played against each other. But more importantly, hugging was introduced to the mix. Once, when Kyle was leaving Davíd’s family’s restaurant, Davíd had walked him out to lock up the door once he was gone. At the door, Kyle turned around and looked intently at Davíd as he was getting his keys out. 

“Good night, man. See you to-” Davíd dropped his keys when Kyle surged forward and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace that was too brief for Davíd to properly react to it. When he drew back, Kyle had a nervous smile and a blush on his cheeks. Davíd blinked.

“Uh-”

“Look – just.” Kyle huffed. “I’m sorry if that was weird. I just wanted to try it out. Because life’s too short to not let your friends know you care about them and physical contact like, like hugging, is a good way to convey that when words can’t accomplish that. This probably sounds stupid but, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I just realized we hadn’t hugged before and, uh. Well, we don’t know what tomorrow has in store for us, right? So it would suck to not have done it in case anything happens. Not that I think anything WOULD happen. To you. Or to me. Just, uh-”

“Okay, man.” Davíd saved Kyle from his own rambling. Kyle looked at him.

“Hm? Oh. So… it didn’t bother you?” He asked with his eyes to the right of Davíd’s face and the blush more evident on his own. Davíd waved him off.

“Nope, don’t worry about it. I appreciate the gesture, Kyle.” Davíd probably would have felt more nervous if it weren’t for how Kyle was handling this with much less nonchalance than any other contact he initiated. It was kind of fun for him to see. 

“Oh. Okay, good! Neat.” Kyle winced. “I’ll be going now.” Kyle started taking a few steps backward and pointed behind him. “Later.” He said as he speed walked away. 

Davíd watched him go and waited until he was out of earshot before he let his laughter spill over. He had no clue what the hell that was about at the moment, but only because his head was still swimming a bit from the hug and the flustered image of Kyle. His smile became a grin and his laughter was harder to contain once he began to humor the idea that, maybe, his earlier thoughts of Kyle being “straight” might’ve had something to them. 

The thought that he had a chance with Kyle was still a bit far off and he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the concept did make him feel light. Plus, it was incredibly satisfying to see Kyle flushed and fumbling with his words for once. And the thought that he was the cause of that put a smile on Davíd’s face that he could swear lasted until morning. So hello and goodbye hugs were introduced to the growing list of forms of contact. 

And Davíd remained cautious as always, but he wasn’t an idiot and he wasn’t blind. Davíd knew very well that this behavior in Kyle was fairly recent and that he was the only one on the receiving end of his new habits. Kyle never got as physically close with any of his other friends as he did Davíd. Even Stan, Kyle’s best friend since they were born, never found himself getting a hug from Kyle. High fives and fist bumps and shoulder jabbing still went on with others but Davíd learned that, much to his delight, hugs were exclusively for him.

And hugs weren’t much in the grand scheme of things, considering what some other kids his age got away with, but they were his, damn it. He felt a little silly, letting something so small get to his head, but he had a right to feel pleased with how things were turning out. By then, an inkling of hope had started to grow inside of him whenever Kyle rested a hand on his shoulder or let a hug last a few seconds longer. The feeling was warm and exciting and hard to resist humoring. 

Davíd felt sure that he wasn’t reading the situation wrong when he had the suspicion that this was Kyle’s way of expressing interest in him. He knew that if that were the case, he’d be the first guy that Kyle was asking out ever. That was probably why he was taking so long to admit any intentions he had out loud. Maybe he didn’t know how to go about asking another guy out. 

Or, knowing Kyle, he was probably trying to make his interest known without saying it out loud so that he could let Davíd be the first one to make a move. Davíd figured that Kyle probably wanted to do this to avoid any discomfort that might arise if Davíd turned him down. That seemed like a bit of a reach, until Davíd thought back to just how handsy Kyle was getting with him specifically and how much more he smiled around him these days and his refusal to acknowledge those things. So maybe it wasn’t that far off. 

And Davíd foolishly let that notion piss him off a little. Why should he be the one to make the first move? He was positive his crush had started way before Kyle’s had. And if Kyle was willing to toy with Davíd as long as he wanted, then Davíd thought that maybe Kyle deserved a taste of his own medicine. Then he could have some idea of the suffering Davíd had had to endure. 

With that in mind, Davíd put a plan of his own into action. Instead of simply acting neutral and accepting of Kyle’s contact, he began to lean more into the touches. He started to hug Kyle back hard enough to squeeze some of the breath out of him. Instead of letting Kyle lead, he started to initiate the contact himself, or reciprocated it with more enthusiasm than he’d ever shown before. 

It was fun for him to see Kyle thrown off his game for a bit. He’d been surprised and sometimes speechless at Davíd’s new behavior. One instance, when Davíd was feeling particularly bold, he waited for Kyle to say something funny so he could double over in laughter and hold onto Kyle’s arm as if to keep himself upright. Kyle was still chuckling when it happened, but his brow furrowed a bit in confusion at Davíd’s response to his funny but not that funny comment. Then, as Davíd’s laughter slowly died down, Kyle’s eyes went over to Davíd’s hand, which was still on his arm.

Davíd finally took in a deep breath and jokingly warned Kyle that he “nearly killed him with that one.” As he said it, he very slowly dragged his hand down Kyle’s arm and let it stop at Kyle’s wrist. Kyle looked up at him with growing suspicion and a faint blush. Davíd gave him one last smile, a quick squeeze to his wrist, and a little wink before he walked away to his next class. He left Kyle gaping in the hallway, looking even more flushed. 

Just before he turned the corner in the hall, he noticed a shift in Kyle’s expression. It was a certain smile and glint in his eyes that made him look like he had just been presented with a challenge or a dare that he was hell-bent on winning. Davíd hid his own smile. He was glad it hadn’t taken that long for them to get there. He was less glad when he was reminded that Kyle did not shy away from dares and was unbearably stubborn. 

Kyle proceeded to increase the frequency of physical gestures between them. He didn’t wait for openings anymore it seemed. He just did it whenever he felt like it, which was very very often. But Davíd could be stubborn, too, so he responded in kind to Kyle’s actions. Their classmates weren’t quite sure what to make of this new development between the two. On one hand, Kyle and Davíd were smiling and laughing around each other much more these days, which wasn’t anything to be whispering about. On the other hand, they did sort of seem to be all over each other. But everything the other students saw them do could still be considered platonic, so that threw a few for a bit of a loop.

Stan sort of rolled his eyes whenever he saw them do this, almost like it was a game and each one was waiting for the other to say ‘uncle’. Stan thought they were both being a little ridiculous. Kenny was endlessly amused and invested in where this situation might go. Cartman didn’t really believe that there was anything going on at all, and he said so, that it was just those guys being their usual gay selves. But he still stole glances at Davíd and Kyle when they were with each other. 

After enough of this, Davíd became a tad impatient. This little dance he and Kyle were doing around each other was getting less appealing the more Davíd thought about what it would be like if they actually cut the bullshit and tried something out with each other. But Kyle seemed as determined as ever to play innocent and wait for Davíd to act first. So Davíd decided to swallow any silly pride he had left to finally put an end to their unspoken thing. 

He didn’t know when or where or how, yet. But if the way Kyle became somewhat careless and distracted when he showed physical affection (even calling it that in his head sent a flutter off in his stomach) was any indication, Kyle was pretty close to breaking anyway, so a moment would likely present itself soon. 

One warm Friday in April, Kyle invited Davíd over to his house to study and hang out for a while. Davíd gladly accepted and immediately realized that it had been a few months since they’d done this. The last time had probably been a bit before Kyle first became bold in this little game of theirs. Suddenly, Davíd thought that that afternoon had the potential to be… eventful. Maybe even pivotal, if he played his cards right. 

But it could also just be a regular meet-up where the biggest thing he’d accomplish would be finishing all of his homework early. He tried not to expect anything else, but it was hard not to when his body was thrumming from the excitement of possibilities. It didn’t help that Kyle had asked him sort of shyly, like he wasn’t sure if Davíd would want to go. 

When class let out, Kyle and Davíd walked to Kyle’s place in companionable silence. They set their stuff down in the kitchen and got started on their work. They both thought it was kind of stupid for their teachers to still be giving them this much homework when they were about to end the year.

“Honestly, we’re about to go to high school! The shit they’re assigning us can’t be that important now that finals are over.” Kyle grumbled. 

“Don’t be so hard on the teachers, Kyle. Maybe the only joy they have left in life is the high they get from inconveniencing teenagers.” Davíd said. Kyle hummed. Davíd looked up at him from under his eyelashes.

“You’re probably right.” Kyle tapped his pencil on the table. “But it’s only Friday. And you know what?” He leaned in close to Davíd.

“What’s that?” Davíd asked, leaning in as well.

“We’ve been at this for an hour now.” Kyle showed him the time, 4:14, on his phone. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m stuck on the English homework.” Davíd fixed him with a flat stare. There was no way that fucking Kyle was stuck on any of his papers. But Davíd just nodded along.

“Yeah, I think I’m stuck on the science sheet.” Kyle gave him a little smile.

“Our minds are probably worn out, don’t you think? We went through a full school day and came straight here to do even more work. All that can’t be good for a couple of teenage boys with short attention spans.” He raised his eyebrows at Davíd and tilted his head to the right just a bit.

“Nope, can’t be good for us.” Davíd closed his notebook and smiled back. “Not without a break, at least.” Kyle grinned at him and put his own books away.

“A break could be just what we need.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“We definitely earned one.”

“Without a doubt.”

“No one can say we didn’t try our hardest.”

“Can’t say shit if they didn’t watch us lie to ourselves just now.”

“Nope. Wanna play Mario Kart or watch a movie?”

“Mario Kart first, then we’ll see if there’s anything good on Netflix.”

“Sounds good.”

About an hour later, the two decided to put an end to their gaming session before the competition could turn venomous. Their wins were tied, but they both claimed to be the real winner due to a technicality or a broken control or some such bullshit.

It took them a half hour to come to the conclusion that there wasn’t anything that really interested either of them on Netflix, so they moved to the living room T.V. to see if Kyle’s family had any decent DVDs. They decided to watch the first Kingsman movie, which Kyle had already seen but Davíd had only seen the first quarter of. 

While Kyle set up the movie, Davíd sat down on the right side of the couch. Kyle pushed play and walked over to the couch. Instead of sitting in the middle, he sat to Davíd’s right. This put him between the arm of the couch and Davíd, with little room between them. Davíd looked over to Kyle, who kept his eyes on the screen while he told Davíd that he would like this movie, he was sure of it. Davíd didn’t make a move to scoot away.

Within a few minutes, Davíd was more focused on the plot of the movie and the sick action scenes than Kyle’s proximity. He didn’t see Kyle move his eyes from Davíd to the screen for a minute before they settled on Davíd, like he had made a decision. Kyle gulped quietly and stretched his arms above his head. Davíd heard Kyle let out a jaw-cracking yawn, but thought nothing of it. Maybe the workload actually had drained him a bit.

Davíd’s train of thought was promptly destroyed when he felt something drape over his shoulder. He looked to his right without turning his head. Eggsy stole some guy’s car on screen and Kyle had put his arm around Davíd’s shoulder. Davíd’s lips parted in surprise and a few things dawned on him. 

One, it seemed like Kyle didn’t know exactly what to do with his hand, as it sort of hovered between Davíd’s arm and the back of the couch. Two, it also seemed like Kyle hadn’t thought this far ahead and didn’t properly steel his nerves, as his body had gone rigid and his face was flushed. And three, Davíd had gone similarly still beside him.

‘Huh.’ He thought to himself. ‘I guess this is it. This is where the game ends and… whatever comes next can finally start.’ The realization caused relief and calmness to fill Davíd. His head was clearer, his body relaxed, and his belly had a pleasant coil in it. He could barely suppress a snicker when he then realized that Kyle had faked a yawn to get his arm around him like this was a drive-in movie in the fucking fifties. Davíd couldn’t keep his shoulders from shaking with his silent laughter. How did he ever let himself get so flustered by such a huge nerd?

Davíd noticed that Kyle still hadn’t moved a centimeter since he’d made his move. ‘Well,’ Davíd figured, ‘he worked up the nerve to test the water first, anyway. He probably deserves some slack.’ Davíd stood up from the couch and walked toward the front door. He was halfway to the wall when Kyle piped up.

“Um-” Davíd looked at him over his shoulder. Kyle looked from Davíd to the door with a mixture of surprise and regret and something like fear in his expression. Davíd raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” he asked as he continued to walk to the wall. “I think it’ll be better like this.” He reached out and flicked the living room light off so that the only light in the room came from the movie. He turned around and tried not to smile too wide when he saw how Kyle was gaping at him and trying, but failing, to form words. 

Davíd settled himself back next to Kyle, whose eyes were wide. When Davíd figured that Kyle was just going to keep staring at him, he clicked his tongue and reached behind himself to put Kyle’s arm back around his shoulder. Satisfied, he nestled himself into Kyle’s side, rested his head on Kyle’s chest, and exhaled through his nose. 

After a few moments passed in silence, Kyle closed his mouth and started to relax. He let his hand fall to Davíd’s arm. The movie went on and Davíd was sure that whatever he was seeing on the screen was interesting, but he was too comfortable and wrapped up in Kyle’s warmth and his scent to really try to make sense of the scenes. Instead, he looked up at Kyle and caught him staring again, but he was more quietly amazed than surprised this time. Kyle quickly looked back to the movie, but Davíd didn’t miss the little smile that formed. 

Davíd hummed and let his heavy eyelids fall shut as he leaned more on Kyle. It felt like he opened his eyes a minute later, but one quick glance out the window to the starry sky told him otherwise. He groaned and sat up straight to rub the sleep from his eyes. He wanted to stretch, but he didn’t want to move from his extremely cozy position. 

“Shit.” He murmured. He turned his head to Kyle, who was watching him with a fond expression that Davíd wasn’t awake enough to be flustered by. “How long was I out?”

“Just a little over an hour, I think.” Kyle said softly, as if he wanted to let Davíd sleep some more. Davíd blinked quickly and looked to the screen. Some character he didn’t recognize was in space, probably, while Galahad gave her directions that Davíd barely understood.

“Aw, damn it. I can’t believe I slept through the whole thing.” And he wasn’t just talking about the movie. Kyle’s smile was a little apologetic.

“Sorry, I didn’t wake you up. You just looked so… peaceful. I didn’t want to ruin it.” Kyle slowly moved his hand up and down Davíd’s arm. “Besides, it’s not over yet. The best part is gonna start soon.” And from the way Kyle leaned in, Davíd knew he wasn’t just talking about the movie, either. 

“Is it?” Davíd leaned in, too. His eyes roamed over Kyle’s face and vice versa. They were both looking for any last-minute signs of reluctance or discomfort, and found none. What Davíd did see in the glow of the screen was a bright red stray curl that peeked out of Kyle’s hat just above his right eyebrow. Without thinking, Davíd reached out and tucked the curl back in with his thumb. Then he let his hand lower to Kyle’s check, not quite cupping it, but close. Kyle brought his own hand over Davíd’s so that it would.

His heart hammered in his chest so hard that he was certain Kyle would hear it, but if he did, he didn’t mention it. Kyle’s eyes were half-lidded as they bored into Davíd. Davíd inhaled and moved to close the distance between them. And then this fragile moment was shattered by the unmistakable sound of keys jangling outside the front door. Kyle and Davíd’s eyes shot wide open and, within a span of two seconds, they looked at the door, then each other, and sprang apart from each other like they’d just been burned. 

Sheila was the first to walk into the house and flick on the lights, which caused the boys to squint and Kyle to groan. 

“Kyle, I found the cutest keychain for you in the museum gift shop, just look-” before she could fish through her purse for the souvenir, she saw Davíd on the left end of the couch. “Oh, Davíd, I didn’t know you were coming over! Kyle, you should have told me you were going to have company, I could have given you money to order take out. Davíd, sweetie, are you hungry at all? There might be some leftover casserole in the fridge we could heat up for you.” Davíd could only manage to shake his head, no. Gerald and Ike walked in. Gerald gave a nod in Kyle and Davíd’s direction before he went upstairs. Ike took one look at their faces and decided to linger to see if anything interesting would unfold.

“Night, boys.” Gerald called out.

“Night, dad.” Kyle choked out. Sheila’s eyebrows flew up.

“Kyle, you look like you’ve seen a ghost! Did something happen while we were gone?” Sheila put the back of her hand against Kyle’s forehead. He grumbled and lightly batted it way.

“No ma, nothing happened.” He rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure about that, Kyle?” Ike smirked at his brother. Kyle looked at Ike like he was seconds away from tackling him for opening his mouth. 

“I can promise you, Ike: Nothing. Happened.” Davíd didn’t miss the disappointment in Kyle’s tone. Ike raised an eyebrow and Sheila relaxed. 

“Well, that’s good. Davíd, it’s getting dark out, do you want me to drive you home?” Davíd sputtered a bit and Kyle cut in before he could give a real answer.

“Davíd’s staying over tonight.” He said. Davíd’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I didn’t know you two would be having a sleepover.” Sheila said.

“Neither did I.” Davíd mumbled and gave Kyle a side-long look. Kyle shot him back a quick, tight smile. 

“Well there’s sleeping bags in the garage – oh, no, never mind, you should use the new air mattress! It’s much better for your back.” She started to head upstairs. “Good night boys.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night, ma.”

“Bye, mom.” Ike waved before he turned his attention back to Davíd and Kyle. His grin grew wider as Kyle’s expression turned sour.

“Ike, I swear to god-” Kyle made to stand up.

“I didn’t say anything!” Ike put his hands up defensively and walked to the stairs. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he called out.

Kyle mumbled something under his breath and sighed. He turned to Davíd.

“You wanna help me set up the air mattress?” He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

“I should probably let my parents know I won’t be going home tonight.” Davíd said like it was obvious, and it was. Kyle gave a nervous little laugh.

“Yeah, huh? Wouldn’t want them to worry.” He hesitantly rose from the couch and pointed to the stairs. “So… I’m gonna get started on that. See ya.” And he made his way up the stairs quickly. As soon as he was out of sight, Davíd slumped against the couch and groaned quietly. How could either of them have forgotten that Kyle’s family had to get back eventually? And Davíd was pretty fucking sure that they had interrupted what would have been their first kiss, which made him put a hand over his face in frustration.

And now he was sleeping over, apparently, so god knows how the hell either of them was going to handle that. He sighed and called his mom to ask if he could stay the night. She finally said yes after giving him an earful about how he shouldn’t be calling her at the very last minute to tell her about any plans.

“This is not very convenient, Davíd.” She said. “Do you at least have everything you need? A change of clothes, your toothbrush, all that?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He lied. His mom sighed.

“Good. But I don’t want you to tell me about any plans with your friends this late, alright?”

“Of course.” He said.

“And try to get here early tomorrow. It’s too late for me to call someone to cover your shift.”

“I will.” He said.

“Okay. Well good night, mijo, sleep well. I love you.” 

“Love you too, ama. Good night.” Davíd hung up and sat on the couch just a moment longer to mentally prepare himself for whatever the hell would happen next. If only Kyle’s family had been gone a little longer. “Fucking damn it.” Davíd got off the couch and went up to Kyle’s room. The air mattress was half-inflated and Kyle looked up at him from where he was crouched on the ground with the pump.

“Hey! So can you stay over or did I get this far with the air mattress for nothing?” He joked weakly.

“My mom said it was alright, I just have to leave early tomorrow for work.” Kyle hummed.

“Cool. So… it’s still pretty early. Do you want to watch another movie or-”

“I’m gonna need to borrow a pair of pajamas. And if you have a new toothbrush somewhere, I’d appreciate that.” Kyle nodded and stood up.

“Right, yeah. Let me get that for you.” So a minute later he handed Davíd an old t-shirt, sweatpants, and a new toothbrush for the night. They took turns using the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When Davíd came back to the room, Kyle had set up the mattress with a couple of blankets and a pillow. Kyle was sitting up in his bed, tapping away on his phone. As soon as Davíd walked in, Kyle set his phone down on his lap.

“You got everything you need?” He asked.

“Yep.” Davíd settled himself down onto the air mattress. He had no fucking clue which one of them was supposed to allude to what happened earlier. They couldn’t avoid it that long, if they were going to be in the same room for hours. Although, they definitely could if they were both asleep. Davíd shouted at himself internally at the thought, even as he lied down and got comfortable. Kyle put his phone on his nightstand and turned to him.

“Do you want the lamp off?” 

No.

“Sure.”

Fuck.

Kyle reached over and switched the light off, so that the only source of light was the moonlight that filtered in through the window. 

“Night, dude.”

No.

“Night.”

God damn it. 

Davíd shut his eyes and tried not to let his curses spill past his lips, which he bit down on to relieve some of his frustration. He could make fun of Kyle in his head all he wanted and act annoyed at his stalling, but he was just as bad. What a shame, he thought, that they were both too chicken shit to just say something. After what seemed like forever, but was probably just a few minutes, of Davíd turning on the mattress to get some rest, Kyle turned to face him.

“Hey, Davíd.” Davíd could hardly see his face in the dark. “Do you want to get up here?” Davíd blinked at him slowly.

“You mean on the bed?” Kyle scooted to his left and patted the empty space next to him by way of answering. A still moment passed before Davíd rose and took his pillow with him to the bed. He got under the warm covers and lied down beside Kyle, who watched him silently. When Davíd turned to look back at him, Kyle’s attention was on the ceiling. Another quiet moment passed between them. So that’s how Kyle was going to play it, huh? Davíd sighed and adjusted his pillow.

\-----------  
“Yeah, that.” Davíd said. Kyle drummed his fingers against his stomach and shrugged.

“Well, how does anyone end up anywhere? In my house, in my bed, wherever. There’s a whole chain of events that can probably go back years-” Davíd groaned loudly and sat up to fix Kyle with an impatient look.

“Fine, we’ll skip over that. Do you want to talk about how we cuddled on your couch two hours ago or how we were going to fucking kiss before your family showed up? Which do you prefer?” Kyle looked at him for a moment and got a chance to fully appreciate the whole image. Davíd in his pajamas, in his blankets, on his bed, looking like he would smack Kyle upside the head if he kept him waiting. 

Kyle couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over Davíd’s face and take in the way the soft moonlight highlighted Davíd’s sharper features and made him look even more handsome than in the daytime, which he didn’t think was possible, or legal. Maybe Davíd looked the same as always and he only seemed more attractive because of the fact that this moment between them was quiet and beautiful and only for them. Kyle let a goofy grin spread across his face as some of his nerves melted away.

“Are you asking me whether I prefer cuddling over kissing or kissing over cuddling?” He put a hand over his mouth and batted his eyes. “Gosh, Davíd, that’s pretty forward of you.” Davíd groaned again and slid his hands down his face.

“Shut up.” He tried, and failed, to hide a smile. “Don’t try to make it hard for me to be pissed at you.” Kyle sat up, too, and put a hand over his chest.

“You’re pissed at me? Why would you be pissed?” Davíd let out a bark of laughter.

“God, where to start? I could be pissed at how you’ve been getting more and more handsy with me lately but for some reason we’ve never addressed it. I could also be pissed at how you didn’t tell me anything even after I started giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

“To be fair, you didn’t bring it up out loud, either-”

“Or maybe I’m pissed off because it’s been fucking forever, we’ve been talking in circles, and I still don’t know where we stand.” Davíd crossed his arms and looked at Kyle expectantly. Kyle cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, I’d say that’s a good reason to be pissed. So, just to avoid any misunderstandings… where do you want us to stand?” Davíd squinted at Kyle in disbelief. What kind of stupid ass question was that for him to ask this far along? Davíd didn’t trust himself not to call Kyle a dense mother fucker to his face, so he let his actions speak for themselves. He grabbed Kyle by the collar of his pajama shirt and surged forward to kiss that dumbass square on his stupid, cute mouth.

His aim was only slightly off because of the darkness and the half of Kyle’s lips that his were on parted in surprise. After a few agonizing seconds, Kyle started to reciprocate hesitantly. The pressure made Davíd smile, which in turn made Kyle smile. Davíd pulled back and tried to look anything but pleased, which was impossible when he saw Kyle lean forward to try to catch his lips again. Kyle opened his eyes.

“Huh.”

“Dude, I hope to god you’re not oblivious enough to misinterpret that.” Kyle hummed in mock-contemplation and grinned.

“Your use of the word ‘dude’ makes me wonder if you meant something else by that.” Davíd reached forward and grabbed hold of Kyle’s left ear. His face said ‘Try it’ and his grip said ‘I will not hesitate to twist it off.’ Kyle gave a little yelp at the warning pinch he received. “I was just kidding! I like you, too!” Davíd brought his hand back to his lap and looked at it for a bit before he looked up at Kyle.

“Good.” He said. “About time we got that cleared up.” He lied back down and fixed the covers back over himself. “And just to be clear, we’re dating now.” Kyle snickered at Davíd’s authoritative tone.

“Sounds great.”

“It better. By the way, this has been a lot of excitement for one day and my mind is still going a mile a minute, but I need to sleep soon so I can get to work on time tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh, sure. I won’t keep you up then, we can talk more about dating each other in the morning, I guess-”

“You’re going to lie down and spoon me until I fall asleep. After all my troubles, you owe me that much.”

“Well, if that’s the price I have to pay.”

\-------------

It took the kids at school a little while to figure out that anything had changed between Davíd and Kyle after that night. They talked to each other the same as before, they ribbed on each other the same as before, they were still in each other’s personal space more than most other friends were, like before. But it didn’t take the other teens long to notice that they had started to hold hands and peck each other goodbye and hello along with the other things they already did.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao fucking see ya next year. My tumblr and ig are @ chokosnails if u wanna hmu   
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
